


aren

by duanlaojiang



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang





	aren

窗外落下雪来，纷纷扬扬的，室内的窗户上起了一层雾气，他们可以放心的接吻，不用害怕被看到。  
崔珉起觉得身上的每一寸皮肤都热了起来，他的手摸到的地方是健美匀称的腹肌，这个男人的身材很好，匀称精瘦，但是又不过分孱弱。  
郭英敏从浴室出来的时候，崔珉起在床上摆弄着几盒套子。  
家里的套子都是大号的，是姜东昊的尺寸，崔珉起戴着不太贴合，但是也凑合了。没有对比就没有伤害，姜东昊是真的大，反正比自己要大。 做一也不是不可以，就是他业务不太熟练，但是临到阵前不能退缩。  
崔珉起满脑子都是繁杂的思绪，一会是姜东昊的肉体，一会是郭英敏的脸，一会是自己被压着的场景。  
崔珉起抬头，看到腰间裹着浴巾的郭英敏，这个人的身材性感得要命，肌肉线条匀称而优美，比他想象得还要再瘦一些。崔珉起起身把郭英敏拉到怀里，一把按在了床上。  
郭英敏的脑袋深陷在柔软的枕头里，他看向身上的崔珉起。他从看到崔珉起的第一眼就爱上了这个亚洲美人，这个人的身上有一种妖精一样的魅力，他那样美艳，举手投足间却是凌厉的气势，像是古代小说里的侠客。  
就像是，阳光下的钻石，光彩夺目，熠熠生辉，却可以击碎一切坚硬。  
郭英敏喘息着，他把两条腿架在崔珉起的肩膀上，伸手握住那人已经勃发翘起的欲根压向自己的股间。  
深红色的穴口吐着透明的粘液，饥渴地将坚硬如铁的性器一点点吞下，直到再也不能更深入。更多黏稠的液体被挤压出来，从交合处淌下来滴在床单上。  
崔珉起被紧致和炽热包裹着，他舒服地喘息一声，目光死死地盯着身下的人，像是猎豹盯住一只势在必得的猎物。  
“Fuck me……”郭英敏一把勾住了崔珉起的脖子，情欲染红了他的耳根和脖颈，他皱着眉粗喘了一声。  
滚烫贴着滚烫，体温要把彼此烧化。  
快感接着快感，性欲要把两人吞噬。  
莽撞而毫无章法的抽插刺激着内壁，腔肉收缩着溢出更多的体液，越是凶猛地突进突出，越是畅滑紧致。  
如鱼得水，酣畅淋漓。  
窗外的雪簌簌下着，屋里的人肢体纠缠，体液搅混，喘息交迭。  
郭英敏伸手抚慰自己的性器，前端渴望着释放，后穴贪恋着研磨，双重的快感刺激着身体，他呻吟一声射了出来。  
崔珉起随后也泄了出来，他俯身把头抵在郭英敏的胸口，头脑一片空白。  
郭英敏双臂发力把他掀下去，搂住了他汗津津的腰身。  
崔珉起只是喘息着，目光空洞而涣散，像是一只濒死的鹿。  
一次痛快的性事如潮水汹涌，将他从短暂的空虚中卷出，却将他推往更深的悲伤和痛苦中。  
他听着耳畔的喘息声，窗外的风雪声。  
风刮得这样紧，雪下得这样大。  
他爱的人还没回家。


End file.
